


Swimming with the fishies

by Teki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, alternative universe - just a normal world ok idk??, anyway here u go keith n lance fucking around n a grocery store, floor is lava challenge, klance, might write more to this bcz honestly i got in a mood(tm), this is super self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teki/pseuds/Teki
Summary: "Keith. Keith. The floor is lava.""Lance, wha-""The floor is lava, c'mon!"If there was one thing Lance had expected less than Keith playing along, it was Keith diving into a freezer with dead fish to win.





	Swimming with the fishies

**Author's Note:**

> SUPER self indulgent stuff, its like 2 am and I'm sitting in my window-opening thing and thought of Klance doing the floor is lava challenge (Which i think is a rly funny challenge) n had to do smth about it
> 
> Anyway im not a native english speaker so pls tell me if theres any mistakes thanks :P

Lance had a grin plastered on his face as he pulled out his phone, and swiped his way to his camera. He had seen the challenge on facebook, and even showed it to Keith. He was certain the other would understand the second he said it. He pressed the recording button, grin unwavering.

«Keith. Keith.»

He aimed his camera at the raven-haired man pushing the cart next to him. Lance saw his quirked eyebrow through the phone screen, and his grin only grew wider.

“The floor is lava.”

“Lance, what—“

“The floor is lava, c’mon!”

Keith eyes widened when he realized what Lance was hinting at, and with the insistency in his voice as he started to count down from five, Keith quickly came to the conclusion that he had to get away from the floor _fast_.

Keith’s head snapped from one side to the other as he searched for a place to save himself from the pretend-lava currently bubbling at his feet. He heard Lance’s voice say ‘three’ when he saw the perfect spot.

He set off in a sprint and dove for it.

 

Lance on the other side did not expect Keith to actually play along. They had discussed who’d win between them if they did it, after Lance had shown Keith his video.

_“Listen mullethead there’s no way you could beat me!”_

_“With your reaction time? Not a problem.”_

_“I’m creative, I’d find a way!”_

_“You’re also slower than me.”_

_“I’m taller than you!”_

_“Shouldn’t that tell you something?”_

It had ended in Lance grumbling to himself and Keith probably not taking his proposition to actually do it seriously. But ooh was Lance serious, and Keith’s total dismissal of his potential in acing this game made him even MORE serious about it.

So there they were, in a grocery store, with Keith straight up diving into a freezer to avoid losing as Lance let out a strangled noise from behind his camera before cracking up in laughter. If there was one thing Lance had expected less than Keith playing along, it was Keith diving into a freezer filled with dead fish to win. He laughed loudly as he hurried over to his friend – who was groaning loudly as he propped himself up from lying atop multiple dead fish. The cart filled with wares they were intending to buy was left behind them.

Keith scowled at the phone Lance had in his arm, still recording.

“Holy shit I can’t believe you actually did that!”

“I’m going to _murder_ you Lance.”

That might’ve been an exaggeration, but Keith was _definitely_ getting revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> i.. might add more to this??? i started writing this part and then i got more ideas so if its liked then,, yeah i got more in store?? this was kinda short but the potential other chapters might be longer haha idk drop a comment w what u think my dudes thanks
> 
> my tumblr for anyone interested: http://sushisocks.tumblr.com/


End file.
